Letting go
by chloemcg
Summary: (Sequel to Monsters vs Aliens: Babysitters) Doctor Cockroache's worst fears is losing his adopted son forever but when he is persuaded to bring a Teenaged Ethan on some missions, what happens when he finds that his fears just might come true?
1. Left behind

**Disclaimer: The characters of Monsters vs Aliens belong to the rights of Dreamworks studios. I do own Ethan though.**

**Monsters vs Aliens: Letting go.**

* * *

**P.S: Sorry this took so long. I was thinking on where to go with this and now I have an idea and I think you'll be glad to hear that my writing has gotten much better then before. Or so I think. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a calm, quiet evening in the home of the Monsters and everyone was lounging around as they sat in front of the fire, doing various activities.

It had been about 15 years since the smartest of the Monster's, Dr Cockroach, had adopted Ethan, a child who was found at the doorstep as an infant. A few days after he was found, it turned out that Ethan wasn't human like everyone had first thought and had special powers that seemed to be a mix of kinetic abilities such as: Pyrokenisis, Psycokinisis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis and lunakenisis. Anyways, some aardvark-like bounty hunters were looking for Ethan and had captured him but was rescued by Link, B.O.B and Dr Cockroach.

This was indeed 15 years from then and now Ethan was a Teenager. A fine, slender, honourable young man if anyone were to say so.

Currently Ethan was training with his uncle Link since he needed to train in order to fight. Ethan had a very slim but strong body. He had pale skin and the most unusual silky smooth hazel brown hair. He still had icey blue eyes but they darkened a little as he grew older. He wore a black shirt with a rich brown trench coat and he wore some dark blue trousers and he wore a grey eye mask.

The missing Link had not changed at all in personality but he did develop a sense of style. He now wore a belt with a gold medal at the front, a medal he had gotten for actually lifting an entire lifeguard post, and he had tape wrapped around his upper arms and he wore brown fingerless gloves on his hands.

Both Ethan and Link had a strong relationship as uncle and adopted nephew and even though he sometimes denied it, Link really liked the kid.

B.O.B actually stayed the same and was currently playing with a shiny spoon he discovered in one of the kitchen carbonates. He was still as dumb but he was still also very happy go lucky and he cared a lot about his friends and he liked Ethan since the boy actually taught him stuff which no body could.

Ginormica, or Susan, matured a bit in personality and was currently sitting in her giant recliner, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She was like a motherly figure towards Ethan and would go through great lengths to protect him, as would everyone in the facility. If Ethan had gotten in trouble or such, she would gently but firmly scold him and would pretty much baby him, which annoyed the young human-like life form. She still saw her parents quite often and strolled through the peaceful town of Modesto whenever she could.

Butter-Fly O'Saurus actually treated Ethan incredibly well despite being like pet hamster or such and he would keep an eye on the boy if he was alone. He also, like B.O.B, stayed the same as he did all those years ago.

Finally, there was Doctor Cockroach. He now wore his old labcoat with a dark blue shirt and he wore dark green casual trousers. He was incredibly protective over his adopted son and if he was anywhere near action he would ask that the boy was brought to safety, much to Ethan's dismay and annoyance.

The Cockroach headed genius secretly knew he had to let the boy go one day but he didn't want that reality to happen no matter how real it was.

Anyways, everyone was lounging about when a news report had interrupted the Monster's Saturday nightly program. It was a report of aliens attacking Modesto...Again.

Link had ended the training session anyways and asked, getting annoyed that his relaxation time was rudely inturrpted "Hey, What gives!?"

Link skidded to a halt in front of the giant flat screen television as he, along with everyone else, watched the screen show a very nervous looking male reporter. "We now get to today's news. There is a new alien threat attacking Modesto California and it is showing _no _mercy so..." The pale reporter then broke into a panic as he ran out of the room "PLEASE SAVE US, SQUADRON M!"

Susan sighed as she got up from her recliner before telling her comrades "C'mon, team. Let's save the town...Again."

Everyone sighed in annoyance but Ethan on the other hand was very excited since this was his first mission but he was stopped by non other then his adopted dad who ordered him firmly, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder as he spoke sternly "No, Ethan. Stay here where it's safe."

"But, Dad I never get to go..." Whined Ethan but Doctor Cockroach was having none of it. "No buts!" The bug headed scientist then walked out of the door with everyone else as he told Link "Link, stay with Ethan if you please."

Link sighed as he always got this job but didn't complain before he walked on all fours towards his adopted nephew and sat beside him.

Ethan sighed and folded his arms, looking away from the team who were going outside. The boy had never gone outside since he was an infant because he was promised that once he was ready, he would go outside with them but from the time this happens, he may already be forty.

Ethan watched in annoyance as he watched most of his adopted family members walk out of the area and as the doors automatically shut themselves, He grumpily walked into his cell with his fish-man uncle leaping after him.

"Hey, E! Wait up fer-" The missing Link however was cut off when Ethan slammed the doors of his room behind him. That did it. Link was going to have to talk to Doc and try and get him to train for real because Ethan always done this. He confined himself into his room.

Link decided then to watch some television until the others came home but what he didn't know was that Ethan had decided to sneak out. To sneak out and fight that is.

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter folks. But I hope this will do for a sequel for my other story, Monsters vs Aliens: Babysitters.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Odd memory

**Disclaimer: The characters of Monsters vs Aliens belong to the rights of Dreamworks studios. I do own Ethan though.**

**Monsters vs Aliens: Letting go.**

* * *

Ethan panted and jumped over some sharp debree as he was sneakily following his adopted family. He had decided to sneak out and take matters into his own hands since he had just about enough of being put down every time a mission came on.

The boy had managed to use a paperclip to unlock the pick of his window and he had jumped out before anyone could say "Mangoes".

Ethan loved the feeling of the cool night air against his face and it felt like freedom. He really _enjoyed _this feeling!

'Man, Dad was making me miss out!' thought Ethan as he once again jumped over a metal peice of scrap. He then saw a distant hill where his family was running across. Ethan's Icy blue eyes grew smaller, like a big cat stalking it's prey, as his eyes remained locked on his Uncles B.O.B, Butterfly 'O Saurus, his aunty Susan and his adopted dad.

This was odd since from what Ethan knew of, the Monster's usually took the plane but why would they be walking?

The dark haired boy decided to keep to the shadows like his Uncle Link had taught him to. He did a sideways flip into the area which was shaded by the trees, despite it being late at night and dark, his piercing ice blue irises being the only thing that could be seen, using his Lunakinesis to keep the moon away from his hidden being. A dark blue glow surrounded the boy as he concentrated to push the moon away from him and light up the Monsters more.

Without another second to waste, Ethan ran quick, gaining speed as he used some of his powers to speed up since he knew he wasn't going to catch up with the others at the average speed he was running and this was actually him not trying!

Soon, the boy found himself in the town of Modesto and he was still kept in the shadows but he was sidetracked by something. Or more like someone.

It was a normal human girl, looking about his age. She had amazing long blonde hair and she had peach skin. She wore a pink shirt and a violet cardigan and she wore dark blue trousers with sandles on her feet.

The boy found himself unable to look away since this girl was so beautiful and the way the moon light's beams gleamed around her, she looked like an angel.

A lovestruck gaze made it to Ethan's facial features as he wanted to go over and talk to her so badly. Say hi to her. But he then remembered about his powers and background as well as his current mission.

Ethan shook his head before he scolded himself "You mustn't get distracted, ol boy. You need to find you're Family."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Ethan saw B.O.B fly upwards, as if someone had threw an uppercut, laughing a few yards away and he could barely see his Auntie Susan's head.

"Heh...Gotcha." smirked Ethan mishcheviously as he once again used his power to glow a dark blue and he rushed towards the area where the Monster's were fighting some kind of foe.

Doctor Cockroach panted heavily as he leaned on the building which he was smashed into just mere moments ago. His lab coat was now rather dirty and he held a now beaten looking laser gun. The laser gun he wielded was to contain the beast but it was being beaten and chewed up like a dog's chew toy right now.

"...S-Susan..." panted the bug headed scientist "...Sh-Shall we initiate... plan...B?" he asked, panting like mad as he spoke.

Susan was currently blocking the Monster's attacks and she looked down at Doctor Cockroach while nodding through gritted teeth.

Doctor Cockroach was just about to put two fingers in his mouth to call Butterfly O' Saurus but suddenly a very familiar dark haired boy punched the hideous monster in the side of the jaw before landing on one knee and one knuckle.

The bug headed scientist gave a look of disbelief in one moment but the next was full of anger. His son had disobeyed him and is fighting a monster! What part of '_its too dangerous' _does he not understand!?

Ethan decided to get up and try to explain everything to his dad and he greeted with a sheepish smile "...Uh...Hey, Dad..."

The last thing Ethan had expected was his adopted dad exploding from anger but that's _exactly _What he did.

Doc kept on stammering scolds intended for his teenaged adopted son but as the monster was getting up, Cockroach only told Ethan in a harsh whisper "I'll think of a punishment later. Just. stay. Here."

Ethan mumbled grumpily as he shuffled his foot anxiously on the ground. He didn't want it to get to this point but he had enough of staying with his Uncle Link all the time. Seriously, he got it when he was little as he couldve gotten hurt but he was 15 now! He could handle himself.

He looked up to stare at the monster he just knocked out. It was just a bit shorter then his aunty Susan and had a dragon's face. It had an orange rocky, rough body and had large claws and feet. It also had a long, slimy snake-like tail.

It looked familiar to Ethan but he didn't know where he recognised it from. He scratched his chin. But suddenly a blood curdling memory pushed to the front of his mind.

A woman figure, who looked very skinny and poor, was shakily placing him, as a baby, inside a basket with those ear piercing roars echoing from behind him the lady.

Ethan clenched his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as his head hurt and was growing dizzy. He groaned as he leant back on the building and although his vision was blurry and his ears were giving out, he could hear and see a few fuzzy figures run towards him in panic and call out his name and then Ethan was out like a light.

As Ethan opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings and even though they were still blurry, he could tell he was back at the base and he could swear that he saw Link and B.O.B stand over him, watching him with concerned gazes.

Ethan blinked again to clear his foggy vision but this had worked and he saw Link smile down at him with relief and B.O.B was smiling but one thing was for sure though, his whole body hurt!

"Hey, Doc! E's awake!" The missing Link called as he lifted his head and glanced over to his right before he looked down at the Teenaged boy again.

"Hey, Buddy. How ya feeling?" asked Link as he sounded very concerned and very gentle, kneeling down in front of him as he spoke.

"...Pain..." awnsered Ethan as he tried to get himself up but failing as he kept falling back on the sofa, grunting in pain as his whole body was constantly thudding against the soft material.

Suddenly, Link gently placed his hand under the boy's to support it and told him firmly "Stay down, kiddo."

Ethan weakly rolled his Icy blue eyes as Doctor Cockroach rushed in, shoving Link aside as he entered, and told him to drink some water and began to hook him up to machines. And once that was done, it was time for lecturing.

"Ethan, I am shocked! I cannot believe you snuck out and disobeyed me!" scolded Doctor Cockroach "You cannot believe the worry I felt when you fainted like that!"

Ethan again rolled his eyes and tried to shut out the bug headed scientist's words but even his head hurt. It was as if his body wanted him to listen to what the mad scientist had to say.

After the lecturing was over, Cockroach hugged Ethan in relief before announcing that he shall think of a suitable punishment but for now is to be confined to the sofa and do no training which saddened Ethan beyond belief.

As the sound of the television's boring narrating was lulling him to sleep, the boy couldn't help but wonder. What was that memory about?

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter. I made it as good as I could guys so don't hate me for making this short. I also decided to put in Ethan's origin and there may be some more surprises. **

**Nice reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
